The need to use raw materials sparingly and the legal environmental protection regulations require that the relevant industry decant liquids for transport and for storage in large-volume pallet containers of generic type designed as commercially available reusable containers instead of, as in the past, in drums with significantly smaller capacity.
The essential drawbacks of the generic pallet container, which are due to the fact that the inner container is made of plastic, are the following:
The formation, by fluorination, of barrier layers on the outside and inside of the plastic inner container cannot prevent the permeation of liquids such as solvents and solvent-containing liquids into the plastic, so that the possibilities for cleaning the pallet container are limited. According to the legal regulations, flammable liquids must not be stored in pallet containers with a plastic inner container, and no flammable liquids with a flash point of below 0.degree. C. may be transported in such containers. Finally, the inner container has limited resistance to external impact or shock.